lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Baobab Trees
Baobab trees are trees that appear in The Lion Guard. Appearance In the Real World Baobab trees have very tall, sturdy trunks. They have thick, green leaves. Green fruits that bloom into flowers also occupy these trees. In The Lion Guard Baobab trees appear quite similar to their real-life counterparts. History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Bunga, while playing Baobab Ball with Kion, throws the fruit at Rafiki's tree, causing the mandrill to emerge from the tree, chuckling. The Kupatana Celebration Animals of the Pride Lands meet at Mizimu Grove for the blooming of the baobab flowers. However, Reirei and her jackal family disrupt the celebration, threatening to eat the animals. Hence, Kion and his Lion Guard defeat the jackals and send them back to the Outlands. The Pride Landers then peacefully eat the baobab flowers. Fuli's New Family When Bunga is bitten by Ushari the cobra, the Lion Guard takes him to Rafiki's tree for help. However, Rafiki is hesitant to help, knowing that honey badgers are immune to snake bites. Believing he's a goner, Bunga plays dead until Rafiki tells him he can't be affected by the venom. Once everything is settled, the Lion Guard leaves Rafiki and his tree. The Imaginary Okapi A troop of monkeys is seen beating on baobab fruits at Mizimu Grove. Beware the Zimwi At his tree, Rafiki tells the story of the Zimwi to the young animals of the Pride Lands. The Lost Gorillas When Hafifu and Majinuni mistake Ushari for a stick, Hafifu flings Ushari towards a baobab tree. He grabs onto a fruit before falling to the ground, spitting it out. Rafiki's New Neighbors A trio of young animals meets at Rafiki's tree, thinking it will become their new home. Rafiki, however, does not welcome them, as he needs quiet to train his apprentice, Makini. Later, lightning causes a fire that surrounds the tree, with Rafiki and Makini trapped. The trio, however, comes to rescue them, working together with the Lion Guard to put out the fire. Rafiki thanks them and tells them they can stay, but they decline his offer, stating that they have found a tree already where they can make plenty of noise. The Bite of Kenge When Kenge bites Kion, Fuli and Beshte, he leaves their legs paralyzed. Ono is sent to Rafiki's tree to ask Rafiki for a remedy. However, Makini announces that he is away for the day, so Ono invites her to help out instead. Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas When Bunga wants to give his uncles the best Christmas ever, Mbeya agrees to join in with the celebrations. After rehearsing all night, they are about to give up until Bunga reveals to them how important it is to him, and why. They return and perform The Twelve Ways of Christmas with the other animals, where Mbeya falls out of a Baobab tree at the very end of the performance. The Fall of Mizimu Grove Every Royal Mjuzi, plants an Mpando Mpaya while they'e training. So Makini plants a baobab tree in Mizimu Grove. Notable Baobab Trees in The Lion Guard * Rafiki's Tree Category:Plants Category:Trees Category:Real Life